This invention relates to an improved removably attachable container holder. In particular, in the field of sports medicine and athletics, this invention relates to an improved removably attachable medicine container holder.
The circumstances wherein individuals find it necessary to carry essential items on their person are many. When faced with such a circumstance, individuals often initially choose the path of least resistance. Wallets, purses, and pockets are often the first choice and suffice in most circumstances. Nonetheless, many circumstances arise wherein wallets, purses and pockets are not satisfactory solutions. Often the thing being carried is too bulky and uncomfortable to use these ordinary locations. Thus, the prior art includes fanny packs, backpacks and the like for adding carrying capacity to an individual. These solutions however are themselves bulky and restricting.
Other solutions known in the prior art include a device disclosed in Martinelli, U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,122, for a pouch with a spring clip to hold the pouch to a user""s belt. For casual movements the clip causes no problem. Nonetheless, during strenuous exercise and in situations were no belt is present, for example when jogging, the clip becomes a painful aggravation.
A chain device eliminates the need for a clip as disclosed in Hermanson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,118. Here, a chain is connected to a rigid holder for carrying a container and for retaining the container within the holder. Again, this device is satisfactory for casual use but is unsatisfactory in athletic situations. One device of which the inventor is aware is a wrist band for holding an inhaler. Biddick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,307 discloses an elastic band with a container holder attached perpendicularly to the band. The container holder retains the container in such a way that when the user""s wrist is brought up to the user""s mouth the container, such as an inhaler, is in an upright position for use.
As is often the case, the item being carried frequently must be carried in a certain position, such as one end up. Additionally, in most circumstances it is desirable that the thing being carried be carried in such a way as to not add to the user""s overall fatigue. Even a small amount of weight added to a user""s wrist, for example, multiplies the weight of the device and, over time, greatly increases fatigue. Additionally, it is most often the case that whatever it is that is being carried must be easily accessible and removable from the carrying device for proper use. Any carrying device from which the desired container is not freely and easily detachable greatly diminishes its usefulness. Further, the carrying device must not be unduly constrictive when in use.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a removably attachable container holder that is easy-to-use, light weight and which is not unduly constrictive when in use. Further, there is a need in the art for a removably attachable container holder from which the container is easily removed and replaced and which holds the container in a desired position. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide an improved removably attachable container holder that does not add fatiguing, bulky, constricting objects to a user and which, in fact, disperses attachment pressure when in use.
Accordingly, the removably attachable container holder of the present invention includes a pressure dispersing conformable pad of one certain width with two free ends. Multiple self-sizing container receivers, of a second smaller width, are connected to the pressure dispersing conformable pad. A pair of connection straps, also of the second smaller width, are connected to the pressure dispersing conformable pad, one connection strap attached to each free end. In a preferred embodiment the pressure dispersing conformable pad width is half again as wide as the second smaller width. In another preferred embodiment, the container receivers are parallel to the pressure dispersing conformable pad. In other preferred embodiments the container receivers are formed of elastic material that resists expansion and the container receivers and the connection straps are integrally formed from a single piece of the elastic material attached to the pressure dispersing conformable pad. In still other preferred embodiments, the invention includes at least two container receivers and the pressure dispersing conformable pad has an inside and an outside and one connection strap is connected to the outside and one connection strap is connected to the inside.
In other preferred embodiments, the pressure dispersing conformable pad is one-quarter inch neoprene and the connection straps include opposing hook and loop material. In a still further preferred embodiment, the hook and loop material covers a portion of the pressure dispersing conformable pad. Additionally, a method of providing a removably attachable container holder is disclosed and claimed more fully hereafter.